


Mccree is overprotective

by abo_watch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, cry baby cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abo_watch/pseuds/abo_watch
Summary: Mccree is an overprotective alpha, he seems mean, but really hes just freaking out. Reader wants to go to the store and he just has to deal with it.





	

He loves you, you know how much he loves you, and you love him, but right now you really wish you could roll a newspaper up and smack him with it. Honestly, you need to get out of the house, to walk, to get food, to make sure things still get done. Jesse is more than capable of handling work, but since you’ve gotten pregnant he rushes off to work, thinking he can get home early, and he always seems to forget something, good gosh. Right now you just wanna get the last thing on your list, cash out, and go home.

“Could you please go and get some milk, I forgot to grab it” Jesse looks at you as if you just kicked him.

“I ain’t gonna leave you, for a God-dang-second!” his voice was rough and loud, everyone around you started. You let out a long sigh and say, “We can get home faster if you go and get it”

He stays quiet, tapping his foot, and eyeing everyone near by. With a huff he walks away quickly to go a retrieve the forgotten item. “This is why you shouldn’t leave the damn house, you forget things, I can do it, you don’t need to be out!” and he turned the corner.

Well, now you can finally get whatever was next without your alpha breathing down your neck. Bread, was the next item, but the last loaf was on the top shelf, you try and reach it but can’t quite get it… guess you’ll just have to wait for Jesse to get back. Until someone behind you asked “Do you need a hand?” without waiting for your reply they’ve already gotten it for you. 

He is an average sized boy, smells like an omega, he looks upset about something…  
“Thank you, that was very sweet of you” turning to put the bread in your basket. Looking up you see a small woman who looks equally upset “If your alpha is…. how should I put this… if he’s being abusive at all you can call this number” She hands you a card with numbers on it, help lines and such, you realize that both of them are omegas, and seeing an alpha display like that, can set off alarms.  
“Aww! That’s sweet of you both to be worried, but no, he is a giant puppy at heart. He’s just worried something bad will happen, we lead very… intense lives so, I’m actually try not to be out that much until our Pup is due.” a small sigh come from the little woman.

“You don’t have to lie, we can help you.”

“No, no, miss. I am not lying, we’re both just very stressed people, he just wants me home where it’s safe and sound” -oh no .. that probably doesn’t sound very good- you thought  
Before you could say anything else Jesse finally stomped back into the aisle, “2%, right?” He asked looking up from the milk carton.

“Yep!” You chimed happily.

“Well know, ya’ makin’ some new friends here?” he asked smiling at the other omegas, they both visible tense under his gaze. Jesse had to think for a second before it hit him “Oh lord, I feel like an ass. I promise ya’ll I ain’t usually like this but it’s jus’… I don’t want my mate gettin’ hurt because some idiot let his cart roll wild in the parking lot or something…”  
“That actually happened last time, it was awful, I almost got squished.” you take the hand of the boy, and give him a genuine smile, he seems to get it. They both apologies, Jesse wouldn’t let them though, said that they did good and if they could tell him where he could get some of those cards to hand out, he would sure appreciate it.

Now that groceries are away you both bundle up in Jesse’s serape on the couch and watch whatever is on, well, you do. Jesse has his head on your lap, kissing the bottom of your belly, and whispering to the baby. He was so cute, when ever he said something funny he would laugh at himself, when the baby kicked him in the face, you laughed. He started to pout after that, “The baby probably just wants to sleep…” you bring his face to yours and kiss him.

Slowly he pulls the both of you to actually lay down, he’s behind you, kissing your neck and rubbing his scent all over you. He starts to whisper in your ear now, something funny, that makes you laugh. He turns you so that you’re facing him, and not the T.v, and kisses you deeply.

“Tell me ya’ love me.” He’s a bit breathless, bringing his face to the crock of your neck and smothers himself in your scent.

“I love you, Jesse, I love you so much I’m carrying your pup.” You bring your arms around his head to bring him in closer, you love the way his beard feels.

“You are, aren’t you, I wouldn’t’ve guessed it.” leaving your neck he goes back to your belly so kiss it.

“I love you, the both of you.” He stands up, just to kneel down with his head slightly on your pillow. You both lock eyes and it was one of the most peaceful moments of your life, you don’t know how long you both sat there, just looking at each other, re-mapping the way your irises were built. You could see every road from his pupil to the white of his eyes, they were beautiful, hes beautiful. You bring your hand to his cheek, gently rubbing his beard.

“Carry me to bed, please?” you say leaning forward to gently kiss his lips.

“Of course darlin’” and with that he picks you up bridal style and carries you to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first things I ever wrote, now it's being posted here  
> Tumblr  
> https://abo-watch.tumblr.com
> 
> Work posted here  
> https://abo-watch.tumblr.com/post/153148512909/alpha-mccree-being-very-overprotective-and-mean


End file.
